Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Data centers perform countless computing jobs for businesses and individual users. A modern data center, for example, may enable tens of thousands of individuals to browse the Internet or perform operations using extensive computational resources. To perform these duties, data centers often rely on communications between servers in the data center. Currently, interfaces responsible for communications between servers often store data of a packet when received and then, once all data of that data packet is stored, forwards the data packet. This technique, however, can be slow because of the latency inherent in waiting to forward a packet until the packet has been fully stored.
Another conventional technique may instead be used by the interfaces. This other technique begins to forward a packet prior to all data of that packet being stored. By so doing it can be faster than the store-and-forward technique noted above due to having a very low or zero latency. This other technique, however, is often slow as well because the technique cannot be used to forward packets received at lower-speed transmission rates at higher-speed transmission rates, as this causes an under-run condition due to the speed mismatch. When such a situation exists, the higher-speed transmission rates may go unused, causing slow communications between servers, or the transmitted packets may be corrupted.